The field of the present invention relates to interconnection systems for computers and computer peripherals or more specifically, methods and devices for selecting proper interface between a computer peripheral and its host interface such as may include a computer.
Host computers need to be interconnected to a wide variety of peripheral devices including printers, scanners, monitors, and controllers among others. When the host computer is being connected to a certain type of peripheral, for example a handheld laser scanner, the computer typically has a single input/output connector to which the scanner may be connected by an interconnect cable. It is frequently desirable that a particular handheld scanner be usable with a variety of different host computers. Conversely, it is also desirable that the host computer be able to support a variety of different handheld scanners.
Heretofore there have been several systems for achieving proper configuration between the host computer and the peripheral, In a typical system, a particular peripheral is configured to work with a particular host computer or terminal, that is, the peripheral has contained a single dedicated interface. Similarly, the host computer was configured to accept only a particular type of peripheral. Any time the peripheral was moved to a different host computer, it was necessary to replace the interface software and hardware in the peripheral.
The host computer may include a software selection program in which the user inputs information identifying the particular peripheral enabling the system to have proper operation. Such an operation requires the user to correctly input information into the host computer identifying the particular peripheral. Alternately, means are provided for scanning a code on the outside of the peripheral which informs the computer of the type of peripheral. Some peripherals actually include identifying signals which again inform the particular host of the type of peripheral and software provides the desired configuration. Many of these systems still require correct interface hardware.
In another configuration technique, the peripheral includes interface hardware for more than one host computer. When configuring, the printed circuit board of the peripheral requires certain hardware configuration in order to be correctly linked to a host computer. Such hardware configuration may be effectuated by manually actuable external switches or by internal switches or xe2x80x9cjumpersxe2x80x9d within the printed circuit board (and/or within the host computer) which activate or deactivate certain components. Such an operation typically requires the expertise of an electronics technician or skilled user and is not a desirable field operation to be performed by the typical user. It is desirable to have an inexpensive and easy to use interconnection system which can be effectively used by the average user.
The present invention relates to an interface selection system for a computer peripheral in which configuration for the peripheral and/or its host is at least in part accomplished through the interface connector cable. In a preferred embodiment, the computer peripheral is equipped with one or more hardware interfaces. The interface connector cable has a first end connector for attaching to the computer peripheral. The first end connector of the interface connector cable is typically a multiple contact connector (such as pin or edge connector) constructed and arranged to be properly physically and electrically connectable only to a specific computer peripheral (or class of computer peripherals), and a specific host interface the cable connector including at least one electrical connection between two contacts for completing a circuit within the computer peripheral thereby enabling the computer peripheral.
In another preferred embodiment where the peripheral is a data reading device such as a laser scanner or an RF identification receiver, alternate or additional configuration may be provided by obtaing, with the data reading device, information from the label on the interconnect cable. The label, which may for example be a bar code, contains information or instructions by which the data reading device (and/or the host) is configured.